Factor X.sub.a is a key substance in the reaction cascade which leads to the blood coagulation. Several methods based on the determination of FX.sub.a with chromogenic substrate have shown to be of considerable value within the clinical diagnostic in explanation of disturbances in the blood coagulation system (Hemker H. C.--Handbook of synthetic substrates, 1983, Martinus Nijhoff Publishers, Boston).